


Mistakes were Made

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Lily's Protection, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Second War with Voldemort, Sword of Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: The war went down differently, and everything changed as a result.Harry faces Death Eaters with only the sword of Gryffindor, his wand, and his Mother's Protection. No one but Harry realizes how all-encompassing a Mother's Love is, and he plans on using it to his full advantage.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stood in the room of requirement, his friends sitting around the table behind him. Horcruxes. Voldemort had made Horcruxes. Dumbledore had wanted Harry to keep it secret and chase down the cursed soul containers by himself. 

 

"Dumbledore is dead," Harry said. The pain of it was still fresh, but they couldn't waste time mourning. "I refuse to make the same mistakes he did. I don't know what his Order plans on doing but if you're here then we'll be doing this my way, regardless of what the Order says,"

 

His friends made sounds of agreement. Harry turned away from the wall of plans to face his friends. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, and Ginny. 

 

"The wisp from my first year that was possessing Quirrell managed to create a homunculus, that was then turned into the creature he is now in after the Tri-Wizard fiasco. The diary from the Heir of Slytherin mess was a Horcrux. Basilisk venom destroyed it, so we'll be using the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the others," Harry pulled the sword off the wall and dropped it on the table. "It'll also make for a good weapon against Death Eaters. We know where the Veil of Death is, and we'll use it to our advantage. I'll also try getting a few adults to side with us, but I don't think they will. We know Riddle's snake is always at his side, his locket is at the Order's Headquarters, that the Goblet is at Gringotts and that my scar is also cursed,"

 

"We don't know where the diadem is," Hermione said. "But we think its somewhere at Hogwarts,"

"I'll find it," Ginny said.

"I'll look into ways to remove the Horcrux from Harry," Hermione said. 

"We'll get the locket from the Order," Fred and George said. 

"I can get the Goblet from Gringotts," Neville said. "I just need to do something first..."

"I'll get the kids and non-combatants to the Safehouse," Ron said. 

"I'll help Ron," Luna said.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said. "I'll keep the Death Eaters distracted,"

 

Harry took the Knight Bus to a forested area, far away from Hogwarts. He knew this was probably a bad plan, but it was what he had. With Dumbledore's recent death, and finally being informed of the real circumstances of this war, there wasn't much Harry could do. He hoped his mother's protection would continue to protect him here, or else this would be insanely suicidal.

 

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled.

 

A team of eight Apparated into the clearing around him. Harry dodged spells and stole their wands with an 'Expelliarmus'. The sword of Gryffindor was a heavyweight in his hand, as he used it to deflect spells back towards the Death Eaters. The spells that did reach him were deflected by a red shield. Harry grinned. 

 

He set the dead on fire and bound the unconscious ones before he called for more. Again and again, he kept calling for Voldemort. Each time a group of Death Eaters was sent instead. The teams got larger, the longer he went. Ten, Twenty, Thirty. Purple flames engulfed him as he demolished another team of Death Eaters. Harry called for the Knight Bus as the sun began setting. Carrying his captives, those who were still alive at least, on to the bus was difficult. 

 

"Godric's Hollow," Harry told the attendant. "Griffin's Keep,"

"Yessir," 

Harry handed over twelve galleons. 

 

A week of Harry single handly fighting off Death Eaters changed Riddle's tactics. Riddle stopped sending teams to cause fear and chaos, instead, he increased the teams sent to respond to the Taboo. Two weeks later, and Voldemort's was beginning to notice the lack of army he had left. The Taboo was still there, but Voldemort himself had to respond. Harry impaled the snake-faced man with the sword of Gryffindor. 

 

Neville killed Bellatrix, dragging her corpse to Gringotts to claim Right of Conquest over her vaults. Unfourtenetly, the Goblet had already been taken out before he got there. Ginny found the diadem in the hands of Pansy Parkinson. A fight broke out in the halls of Hogwarts as Ginny chased after the teenage Death Eater. 

 

"Good news is we got the locket," George said, holding Slytherin's locket. "What are you going to do with it?"

"This," Harry said, holding the sword of Gryffindor. He took the locket from the twins and laid it on the ground. He brushed his hand over the blade, the poison burning away his flesh only for it to mend itself. The sword dripped venom onto the locket. It screamed like a banshee. Everyone at Griffin's Keep watched as the Horcrux was destroyed. 

 

"Now what do we do?" The twins asked.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked. "The Death Eaters have two parts of Riddle's soul. They could bring him back, but it'll take them awhile. You could back out, or help me prepare for their next attempt,"

"We'll stick with you General," 

 

Things seemed to quiet down after that. Harry informed everyone who had sought refuge in Griffin's Keep about Voldemort's temporary death, and his likely return. Most people took the opportunity provided to pack up their families and flee. Those who didn't flee decided to join Harry's Defense Association. 

 

Harry kept his prisoners fed. He gave them clean clothes, and they had a locker room for showers and washroom use. They had decent beds and plenty of blankets. Harry visited them once a week to check their Dark Marks. 

 

"My healers say you have some pretty bad Cruciatus exposure," Harry said, sitting with Draco. 

"...It's not that bad,"

"Can you flex your left hand?"

"Yes, Potter, I can," 

Harry waited. The blond sneered, lifting his hand and twitching it. He frowned, forcing his fingers to move. He did so with a cry of pain as his arm spasmed. 

"That's not so bad," Harry said. "I'm sure it's nothing,"

"I get your point, scarhead. It's bad,"

"I'll send Hannah down to help you,"

"...thanks,"

"No problem,"

 

Harry trained. He held training sessions for his fighters, teaching them spells and how to stay alive. Hermione kept searching for a way to remove the Horcrux in his scar. Neville grew a deadly forest of magical plants around the Keep. Ron trained to defend the Keep and those stationed there from attack. Luna and Ginny trained and made sure the others remembered to eat and sleep. 

 

"We've got a lead on Parkinson," Susan said. "She was seen somewhere near Helga's Gardens, not sure what she's doing there though,"

"It could be the Angel's Bloom," Neville said. "It only blooms once every hundred years,"

"Right," Harry said. "Neville, Susan, Ginny, with me. The rest of you, prepare for the worst case situation,"

"yes General!"

 

Helga's Garden was a garden of rare and experimental plants. It reminded Harry of the maze from the Tri-wizard tournament. 

"The Angel's Bloom creates a liquid that heals any ailment, and supposedly even makes someone younger depending on how much they drink," Neville said as they walked into the garden.

"So, it could be used to bring Riddle back to life," Ginny said.

"Yeah,"

 

A vine reached out and grabbed Harry. Wrapping around his mouth, and restraining his limbs. Ginny and Susan reached for him but he was pulled into the hedge before they could. 

 

"So you're Skull," An unknown voice said from behind him. Harry snapped the vines holding him, dropping to his feet and raising his wand at the unknown man.

"I haven't used that name in years," Harry said. He hadn't used that name since he got involved with a gang of pickpockets and gambling in primary school. 'Circus of Misfits' they called themselves. He hadn't even spoken to them since the War started up.

"I am here to request your help," the man in the iron hat said. "Those purple flames you use, those aren't magic,"

"What are they then?"

"Dying Will Flames, you're a Cloud. The Strongest, and as such, there's a responsibility you need to bare for the protection of the balance of the world,"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment," Harry said.

"Unfortunately this can't wait,"

 

Harry was knocked out. He didn't even see the man in the iron hat move.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was incredibly glad Tonks had noticed his minor metamorph ability and had decided to teach him. He morphed his hair and eyes to match the 'Flame' he'd been assigned? Was it something he'd been born with? What exactly were Dying will flames? With purple hair and eyes, and a few minor changes to his face, he looked like a mix between James and Sirius, instead of James and Lily. A few earrings and piercings layered with protection charms and enchantments added to the 'attention seeker' look he had once use in his childhood. Skull was a name he hadn't thought about in years, but being thrust into a situation where those here only knew him as 'Skull' wasn't exactly comforting. Skull was connected to petty crime, delinquency and cage fights. Things he'd turned to when the Dursley's proved they wouldn't lift a single finger to keep him alive. 

 

"A civilian?" one of the other people in the conference room scoffed. "Iron hat provided a lackey,"

"I'm sure he had his reasons," the woman passing around cookies said. "We're all here for a reason after all,"

"Of course Lady Luce," 

 

Harry really didn't know what to think of these people. Two squibs, three muggles, a Hedge-witch or wizard, and then himself. Then there was the Dying will flames they each had. The muggle mafia had pseudo-magical rainbow flames. He really didn't have time to deal with this, he was supposed to be tracking down Parkinson. 

 

"So Lakey," The hitman guy with the yellow flames said. "What do you do for a living?"

 

Harry glanced at the hitman. Lakey? Seriously? Harry didn't have time to be running errands like a cadet. He had a war to win.

 

"Demolition," Harry said with an eye roll."I'm seventeen, what do you think I do for a living?"

"A student then?"

Harry shook his head. This whole thing is a waste of time. He grabbed a handful of the cookies, thanked Luce, and left. He apparated to Griffin's Keep.

 

"Harry!" Ginny said, running to meet him outside. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why did we stop dating?"

"Because we noticed how much you look like Lily Evans, and decided we were better off with a sibling relationship than a romantic one,"

Ginny released her grip on his neck before dropping to the ground with a grin.

"I'm so glad you're back Harry, we were searching for you. We'd just figured out you were Italy when you appeared,"

"What happened with Parkinson?"

"She escaped with a vial of Angel's Blessing, the fix-all liquid. We managed to harvest the rest of it though, and Hermione's looking into what it can be used for,"

"How'd she escape?"

"...you should go to the clinic,"

 

Walking into the clinic to see Neville in the same state his parents were wasn't what Harry was expecting. Luna sat at Neville's bedside with vacant eyes. With a forced calming breath Harry marched into the war room.

 

"Stealth teams, please report to the war room. Stealth teams, please report to the war room," Harry said, the intercom system Hermione developed sending the message throughout the Keep.

 

Three teams, each with four members, gathered in the war room. They didn't have very many much time. Who knew when Riddle would have another body?

 

"Zabini, you and your team are going to break into Saint Mungos. We need the Longbottoms, their records, any experiments or records on their condition, and healing equipment,"

"Understood General," Blaise Zabini said before leading his team out of the room. 

"Bones," Harry said, looking at Susan. "We need your team to go to the Department of Mysteries and find anything regarding the Mind Arts, Greengrass will join you in search of anything on the Healing Arts"

"Yes Sir," Both team leaders said before heading out.

"I have a list of people I need you to look into Lavender," Harry said. "Muggles, Squibs, and hedge-wizards. I need a file on each of them,"

Harry wrote out the list of the people he'd met earlier, what he knew about them, and the man who kidnapped him.

"I'll see what I can do,"

"Thanks, Lav,"

"Anytime Harry,"

 

Harry was following up a lead on one of Slytherin's supposed properties in France when he crossed paths with The World's Greatest Hitman again. Being knocked unconscious by men in hats was starting to become a trend. Harry really didn't like this trend. 

 

He woke up tied to a chair in the back of a van. He morphed himself into 'Skull' and glared at the Hitman sitting across from him.

"You're an interesting one you know that Skull?" Reborn said. "Gambling and cage fighting, not exactly Mafia material but not Civilian either,"

Harry wondered if he could set the man's sideburns on fire. 

"Now, then.  Where did you disappear too? Once at age Eleven, and then repeatedly over the next few years. It's like you just dropped off the grid. And then you did so again, just a few weeks ago. You're an interesting one, aren't you Skull?"

 

When the van came to a stop at a posh looking mansion they finally untied him. Harry refused to speak to any of them. They were apparently supposed to be attending dinner with Donna Garcia. Find the traitor within her ranks, track them down, find out who they'd been betraying her too, kill the traitor, and protect the Donna from retaliation. They had a week.

 

Harry sent a Patronus to Ron, letting him know he'd be back a bit later than expected. This was a waste of time, but he wasn't sure he could escape as easily as last time. Viper placed some type of ward around him while he was unconscious...he wasn't sure what it did. 

 

Their client for this mission led them to the guest rooms. They each got their own room, and Harry used the time the other's were 'settling in' to try apparating away again.

 

The lights were bright. His head was ringing. The crowd's cheers made his head spin. Or maybe it was the lights...or the kid who'd punched him in the face. Harry gripped the metal cage behind him. It was so cold against his burning skin. 

 

"Get him Skull!" someone cheered.

"Kill him!"

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT"

 

That's right...he was Skull here. He needed to keep fighting. He was so hungry...if he won he'd get enough money for the Circus kids to eat for a week...he just had to keep fighting. Skull fought back. He took each hit. He went down. He got back up. Again and again, until the world faded away. Until it was only Skull and the Opponent. The crowd was begging for blood and death. Skull was begging for survival. 

 

Skull doesn't remember what happened after he blacked out. One moment everything was getting hazy and the next he was standing over the corpse of his opponent. Being handed his winnings, Skull decided he didn't want to remember what he'd done. He had the money now...he and his friends could eat well tonight. That's all that mattered.

 

Harry groaned as he shook off the memory. With a hesitant frown, he stood up and tried to apparate again.

 

It was Christmas! Harry jumped out of his bed and followed Ron to the common room. He had presents...there were people who actually cared about him. Even with all the horrible things he'd done...people cared about him. Harry sat with Ron as they opened their Christmas gifts. When Harry got a Weasley sweater he broke down into tears. Ron offered a hug, and even though it was awkward, Harry burrowed his face into Ron's shoulder. It was the best first Christmas ever. Maybe...he wouldn't have to be Skull ever again. 

 

It was a shorter memory, but it still left Harry groaning in pain. Whatever Viper did, it made apparating impossible. Keeping him from leaving by throwing him into his memories. This was going to be a long, horrible week.

 

 Harry was kept under the watchful eyes of his 'co-workers' the entire week. The found the traitor, found out it was actually a group of renegades who felt Donna's decision to disown her firstborn daughter was wrong. The renegades wanted to remove the current Donna and make the disowned daughter their Donna instead.  It was a mess of politics Harry wished he didn't understand as well as he did. The only reason it took a week to complete was that Reborn decided he wanted to side with the disowned daughter, who wanted to elope with one of the assassins who'd tried to kill her. Harry left the wedding/funeral of Janice Shamal nee Champin. He walked into the civilian town and summoned the Knight Bus. He couldn't apparate, he couldn't floo, and he didn't have his broom. He couldn't stay here much longer.

 

Taking one Knight Bus to the airport, Harry took a portkey to England. He took another Knight Bus back to Griffin's Keep. Hopefully, Hermione could remove whatever Mist ward Viper put on him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione couldn't remove the Mist ward, but she did manage to weaken it. Harry could apparate again, except once he got to where he was going he'd be trapped within a memory.

 

"No more solo missions for you," Hermione said. "At least until we figure out this Mist illusion thing,"

"Wonderful," Harry said, drumming his fingers on the table. "Any intel on Riddle's plans?"

"There are two rituals Riddle could be using to get himself a body. One requires it happen under the yule moon next year so it is most likely."

"And the other?"

"Would happen December thirty-first, and revert him to the form of an infant in both body and mind,"

"But not magic,"

Hermione's face was grim and Harry sighed. 

"Alright then, this is something we can work with,"

 

Harry gathered his troops as Hermione went back to the research hall. Standing on the lawn of Griffin's Keep, Neville's plants shielding them from view, Harry grinned. 

"We know where Riddle and his Death Eaters could be," Harry said. "Each property belonging to Slytherin, to his Muggle lineage, and to his Death Eaters has been found. We have until December to raid each location for captives, Death Eaters, or resources. Once each place has been raided, destroy it. The fewer places our enemy has to hide the easier this becomes.I'll be making a few minor changes to the team formations for these upcoming missions, but I hope you'll understand the reasoning. When your team is called please meet me in the war room for a debriefing,"

"Yes, Sir!"

 

Harry nodded, before marching back into the Keep. If their lives didn't depend on them respecting his decisions and orders, he'd voice how uneasy it made him. All he ever wanted was to be 'Just Harry' but that would never happen. He just had to accept that. Harry was a leader in times of War. That's just how things were.

 

"Remus Lupin," Harry said passing a file to the werewolf, "We've created a new profile for you. Learn it, accept it, then go see Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass in Research for Preparations,"

"This says I was recruited by Draco Malfoy," Remus said. 

"Yes. His Dark Mark has been removed and replaced with an illusion. He'll be there to aid our stealth agents to adapt to their new roles,"

"Oh,"

"Don't worry. If he decides to return to the Riddle's ranks as a Death Eater the illusion will fall and the real Dark Mark will appear. It's quite painful,"

"...oh,"

 

Harry met with all his agents. Those going on solo missions or undercover were the hardest to debrief. Working with former Marked Death Eaters wasn't an appealing prospect, but at least they trusted Harry had a plan. He sent teams of cadets to Hogwarts. First and Second years were to eavesdrop on conversations and play look out for the upper years on their teams. Third years were in charge of reporting their intel back to Base. Fourth and Fifth years were to explore the castle for suspicious behavior. Six and Seventh years were to get to know the professors and collect intel from them. The hardest part would be for them to not get caught as D.A. agents. Sending them off with emergency portkeys hidden on their person, Harry really hoped they were careful. 

 

A team of adults, seventeen or older, was sent to each department at the Ministry. The rest who remained were given a location belonging to Riddle or his Death Eaters to raid and destroy. It was September now, they had until December to find Voldemort's hideout and narrow down his hiding places. 

 

Of course, as Harry lead his team to the Manor in France protected by Parsletoung wards, they ran into an unfortunately familiar face. Verde, wearing some type of tracking helmet, was at the manor gate to greet them.

 

"Luce refuses to go on the missions without you Skull," Verde said. "It's quite the bother, but if you come willingly I won't have to knock you out,"

"I'm a bit busy right now Verde," Harry said, sending his team on ahead with a wave of his hand.  _"Beware the Queen of Snakes, Her master draws near,"_

 

The gates opened. Harry's team rushed in. Verde hummed, lifting a metal rod with a sigh. 

"Can you actually talk to snakes or was that just hissing? Reborn can talk to reptiles, so I wouldn't be surprised...suppose I'll have to run some tests later,"

 

Next thing Harry knew the rod was jammed into his side. Electrical sparks raced along the metal rod as Harry dropped to his knees. He was getting sick and tired of these people interfering with his life. 

 

 When Harry woke up he was in the ruins of a Mansion, in the middle of a destroyed patch of forest. Reborn and Fon were standing, shielding Luce behind them. Viper was unmoving except for a faint twitch every few moments. Verde was nowhere to be seen, and Lal was unconscious a few dozen feet away. 

 

"Crap," Harry said, eyeing the destruction. "How long was I here?"

"It's been a week since Verde collected you from your...team," Reborn said. "You've been raging since you woke up four days ago,"

"I see...let's not have a repeat shall we?"

"Agreed."

 

Harry made it back to Griffins keep without much hassle. Hopefully, this would keep them from bothering him again. The least they could do was wait for the war to end.

 

"We destroyed three of the seventy-eight known Death Eater bases," Susan said as Harry walked to the kitchen. "The Death Eaters have been teaching their new recruits Dark magic and Healing Arts. Riddle's return seems set for this December, but they also have the ingredients needed to do the ritual next year as well,"

"If they do is this year then they'd be left with a baby," Harry said. "If they do that, capture the baby and bring him to me,"

"Understood sir,"

"Same goes for if the resulting baby is female," Harry said. " Knowing my luck anything could go wrong at that ritual so be prepared,"

"...are you planning on adopting?" Susan asked.

"Wha-"

"I mean if we're bringing the Ritual baby to you, does that mean you're adopting them?"

"...I guess it does,"

"Congratulations then General Potter. I'll inform the others to prepare,"

 

As Susan left Harry ran a hand through his hair. He just wanted to end this damned war. Why did things get so complicated?

"I don't even know how to be a parent..." 

 

In between reports from the teams and piecing together the Death Eater's goals, Harry was preparing Potter Cottage. He repaired it and put up several wards. It was a small, two bedroom cottage. When the war was over, and hopefully that happened soon, this would be where Harry raised a little boy with to much magical strength to be a good, productive member of society. 

 

Harry was searching a muggle bookstore for parenting books when Viper approached him. Harry eyed the Mist warily. This usually meant he'd be knocked out and kidnapped. The Mist poked his head. A cloak of Mist fell off his shoulders. 

 

"The hindrance was removed," the Mist said. "I apologize for my disrespect General Potter,"

 

Viper vanished in a swirl of mist flames. Harry stood in the bookshop, three parenting books in one hand a 'Parenting for Dummies' in the other. 

 

"What just happened?" Harry asked, blinking in confusion. 

 

He bought the books and left the bookshop. Hiding in an alley Harry braced himself for whatever memory he'd relive. He apparated to Griffin's Keep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Standing on the lawn of Griffin's Keep Harry took a second to enjoy the fact he wasn't trapped in another memory. Viper really did remove the Mist ward thing, which was weird but okay. And they also knew of him, somehow. A connection to the magical world? Harry pushed it aside to think about later. He had a meeting with Hannah in the Healer's wing to get to right now.

 

"We made a breakthrough in the Mind Arts," Hannah said. "Alice Longbottom should be waking up from her mental entrapment, we're not sure how long it'll take,"

"Neville? Frank?" Harry asked, looking through a window at his bedridden friend.

"Neville's instinctive occlumency shields are separating him, the core of who he is, from the memories of his torture," Hannah said. "It took nearly eight years for Alice's shield to weaken, and Frank's still haven't budged. Unless we can get through to them, they will stay like that,"

"The Lestrange brothers are dead, Bellatrix is dead..."Harry clenched his fist. "This isn't a problem I can fix by blasting it with a hex, is it?"

"No Sir," Hannah said, with a faint smile. "You'll just have to be patient,"

"I don't do patient very well," 

"We know,"

 

Harry ended up gathering a team to infiltrate the Parkinson Mansion. The wards came down. No one seemed to be home, but they still entered with caution. He sent three agents upstairs, two downstairs, and then led Ginny through the ground floor. 

 

"Hermione's been looking into Death magic right?" Ginny asked, grabbing a few books from the bookshelf. 

"Yeah," Harry said, poking at a portrait of Pansy's father. "She thinks the way to remove the curse in my scar can be found there. I just hope there's actually something there for her to find,"

"There's a lot of Death magic tomes here,"

"Hermione will be happy,"

 

They burned the mansion to the ground. Harry still felt he should be able to do more, but what else could he do? 

 

Harry was sitting in a muggle cafe, pondering his limited options in the war, when Viper materialized in the seat across from him.

"Are you busy?" Viper asked.

"I'm always busy," Harry said. "I just haven't decided on an action yet,"

"Does sitting in a cafe help?"

"No, hot chocolate helps. The cafe is just convenient,"

"I see..."

Viper waved over the waitress and ordered strawberry milk. 

"What brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Luce wants you to join our next mission,"

"Even after what happened last time?"

"Do you remember what happened last time?"

"I remember the destruction I left behind,"

"But not causing it,"

"...I don't remember what happens when my 'Skull' persona takes over...I never have,"

Viper nodded. Harry shrugged, took another sip of his hot chocolate, and enjoyed the silence. 

 

September ended without much hassle and the destruction of several Mansions. Riddle's men in the ministry were outlawing creatures, Muggle-borns, and squibs. Harry's spies had recruited several new D.A. members in November as the Pureblood's true agenda became known. Welcoming the influx of recruits and testing their loyalties took up a lot of Harry's time. He delegated the raid teams to Ron. By December, they'd chased all the Death Eaters to Riddle's main base. Surrounding Malfoy Manor, Harry led them in. 

 

The wards fell. The Death Eaters rushed out. The D.A. attacked. 

 

A red-haired muggle-born witch with hazel-green eyes dueled Headmaster Snape in the Astronomy tower. 

 

An explosion wrecked the Ministry. The building collapsing in on itself as people inside fled.

 

Harry ran into the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Pansy knelt on the stone floor, runic pentagrams and symbols etched into the floor. Theodore Nott stood behind her, his wand poised to protect her. A flash of light. A scream. Harry shielded his eyes from the light, blinking away the spots.

 

"I did it," Pansy said. "I'm pregnant with the Dark Lord,"

 

Theodore grabbed Pansy's arm.

 

"My child is our Lord reborn!" Pansy said with a laugh. Theodore apparated them away. 

 

Harry made his way back upstairs. They'd been too late. Whatever modifications Pansy made to the ritual were unexpected. At least this gave them time to prepare for whatever they did next. They destroyed Malfoy Manor as they had all the previous ones before returning to Griffin's Keep. 

 

"The Ministry is in ruins," Susan said. 

"We won back Hogwarts," Lillith said, handing over Snape's wand. "I killed Severus Snape myself,"

Harry recognized the wand as Dumbledore's old wand. 

"The soul of the Dark Lord has been reborn inside Pansy Parkinson," Harry said. "I was too late to stop the ritual, and they'd already modified it by that point. We'll have a few years to rebuild our community. I'll continue the D.A. but I'll also take up the DADA position at Hogwarts. Thank you for your service, "

"Call for us and we shall respond General Potter," 

 

The war was in a cease-fire. Harry wasn't sure how long it'd last, but he'd make the best use of the time provided. When the Dark Lord returned they'd be ready for him/her. If the Dark Lord never returned, then they'd be ready for that too.

 

Harry sat at a cafe in France with a mug of Hot chocolate. Viper sat across from him with a bottle of strawberry milk. 

"The war is over?" Viper asked.

"For now," Harry said.

"What are you going to do next?"

"Teach,"

"And when school is not in session?"

"...I'll travel the world on a motorcycle,"

"I see..."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't,"

Harry threw his head back and laughed.

 

"Are you seriously going to cross the ocean to Japan on a motorcycle?" Hermione asked.

"Yep!"

"This is insane, Ron, tell him he's insane,"

"You're insane Harry,"

"Thank you, Ron,"

"Welcome,"

"That is not a compliment! Oh, you reckless idiots! You're gonna get yourself killed. Or worse! Arrested,"

"At least we know some things never change,"

 

Harry had waited until summer break before setting out on this adventure of his. Hermione was creating the laws that would keep society functioning, while Ron was in charge of the D.A. while Harry was away. Susan was in charge of Law Enforcement, and Hannah was building a new hospital. Without a war to fight or classes to teach, Harry didn't have much to do. 

"I'll be back in September," Harry said.

"Remember to write at least," Hermione said, giving him a fierce hug. "And don't get arrested,"

"I know,"

"Be safe," Ron said, patting Harry's shoulder.

"Will do,"

 

With a freedom he wasn't familiar with, Harry set off to explore the world. Just him and his godfather's motorcycle. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
